


Just Like You

by WhiteFoxKitsune (ProwlingThunder)



Series: Little Stars [30]
Category: Invasion America
Genre: Gen, Military Bases
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:45:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2425877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/WhiteFoxKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt!Fill.</p><p>The attack on Charles goes more than a bit differently, but there's no time for Amy to process to fallout yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZpanSven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZpanSven/gifts).



> Prompt: Amy, Heartache

She's run into other Tyrusians before she really realizes that who they are, just that they're tugging her along and to the landing bay, the whole world around her screaming with alarms, but she goes with them because they have her brother's name, “David's waiting on you, Amy-- hurry!” and then she's in the ship and in his arms, and she buries her face in his chest, listening to grateful and soothing words.

Sparks were flying-- real ones, arching lightning through the area from consoles in the center of the raider, and shouts of start. She heard someone-- “Keir, get this thing moving!” --and then someone shoved past her and her brother, fingers hitting some sort of console. David held her tighter-- and she held him back in return-- and led her somewhere out of the way.

“Suta-- we've lost the commander's feed!”

“David, get in that pilot seat and help Keir!”

Her brother drew away, and she dared to look. The whole ship was a mess; some of them were in the Dragit's uniform. Someone had half-buried himself in a bulkhead-- everything waist and higher hidden in an open panel. A young man was at the head of the ship, in the center of three chairs suspended from the ceiling-- maybe her age, but not much younger.

David reached behind her-- pulled on something, and something snapped and metal clattered and then David sat her down, hard. She blinked up at him. “You're safe now. I'll be right back.”

It was later, after the crash landing, that the world came back into some sort of focus. Someone-- Suta, maybe?-- called for a sound off. Amy blinked at them. David called out for the two of them, and then settled on the bench next to her, and something in her heart lurched.

“Where's Rafe?”

Her brother didn't say anything, but the crewmen seemed to have heard her. He grabbed her hand with his own, and squeezed.

“Commander Rafe? Didn't he head for the Widows quarters?”

“He did. Said he had to find someone, right?”

“They had a scrambler there,” --someone, the boy David had gone to, the pilot-- Keir. “We lost his feed as soon as he got close.” Amy looked at him, but Keir had looked at the captain, not her. He looked torn and lost. “I think... he may have still been inside?”

“If he was, he's dead. Either the soldiers killed him, or the explosion.”

“I don't care how legendary he is,” --someone else agreed, nodding vehemently-- “If he was in Charles, he's gone.”

Suta sliced through with a sharp, slicing motion of his hand, and an equally sharp, biting word she didn't recognize. Silence fell for a moment, then Suta seemed to reign himself in, frowning, and instructed-- in English-- that everyone get to working on the ship. The ones in earth uniforms looked more then hesitant to obey, even the one she'd snagged from the control room.

Suta gave her a long, apologetic look, then glanced up, looking past her and her brother. “How are we doing so far?”

“Coffee pot works,” --someone said, voice.. neither gentle nor familiar, but it plucked at familiar tones, a little. Someone she knew. Two cups of coffee were handed down to them; David accepted them, and passed one to her. “Radar, too. I will need to check the cloaking device, but that is in deep, and anchored well. It shouldn't be damaged.”

“Get someone to help you, if you need to. I don't want to be a sitting duck when the earth-side get here.”

“Of course, Captain Suta.”

Amy looked up, followed arms covered in the dual-colored suit that her rescuers were, and stared numbly at the young man in front of them. Older then Keir-- younger then everyone else, except her and her brother. Though he couldn't be much older.

His hair was mottled- pale red and dusty brown and sandy blond- and his eyes were gold, pupils sharpened in a way that reminded her of an animal. He looked tense, maybe worried, but David nodded sharply to him and he relaxed a bit. “This is my sister.”

The stranger smiled a little, and Amy caught a flash of pointed teeth. It twisted her perspective for a minute, but then it passed. “She looks like Cale, too.”

“You know our father?”

“I served with him, from time to time. He asked me on this mission.” Amy blinked, and the stranger glanced sideways-- at Suta, who had turned away-- before lowering his voice. “You should not worry of Rafe. You sounded the alarm early enough, and none of the Dragit's people would leave him to die. He's too valuable a prisoner to kill this soon.”

Her heart hit her throat and twisted, and she looked at him again, feeling tears blur her vision. Suddenly, she knew who the stranger was. Or what he was, at least. “You're his son, too, aren't you?”

He looked surprised, and then sad. David's fingers tightened around hers. “Commander Rafe only has one son. It is not me.”

“You look like him.” And sounded like him, too. A little. Not like the other one, though.

“I'm sorry for that. I'm not even a Tyrusian.” David made a noise of protest. The other shook his head. “The coffee pot is there. I have to get back to work.” Then he looked back down at her, and that sad smile grew even sadder. “Don't get your hopes too high. Just because he lives doesn't mean we'll ever get him back alive.”

And then he swept out of her vision and was gone again, just that quick.

Just like Rafe.


End file.
